The ugliness of magnificence
by breytonxftw
Summary: Brooke starts realizing more complicated feelings for Peyton, takes place in the fourth season of oth. Will lead to Breyton paring! Rated M for sexual content, and Language.


**So this chapter is going to be extremely short, because it's the first chapter and the only way I'm going to continue from it is if I get some good feed back, other wise you can expect the other chapters to be much longer and most likely more interesting. Basically this is just a tester, showing basically where I'm going with this. It's on you guys, keep it or leave it?

* * *

Ch.1 Just Not Each Other.**

Magnificent, that's the word that seems to come into my mind every time I look at Peyton, and then with that, comes an unbearable amount of questioning. I'm not quite sure I understand how she does it, how she can just go out there and do what ever it is she fathoms while not giving a shit if it bothers anyone else. That is, except for me, I seem to be the only person that she considers before doing something really dense. That's another question, why me? Why should she give a shit about what affects me? Sure, in the grand scheme of things we are best friends, but Peyton is wired differently, just because I own the title of "Peyton' best friend" doesn't mean I should have immunity towards the way she treats people.

I could try and describe our friendship, but it would be really hard. Most of the time the best word to describe it would be impulse. When we are together, we act on a whim. It doesn't matter who's around or what's going on, we do what we want. That's what I like most about my connection with her, it wouldn't matter what any one else thinks. "Fuck, what the hell Rachel?" I held my hand to my head; I got an abrupt head ache from that slap on the head Rachel just graciously gave me. "Well the bell rang and you were just sitting there looking like space cadet, so I figured I'd help get you back onto planet earth" She patted my shoulder lightly and walked away. So, maybe I was spacing out, but Peyton is a lot to think about.

It's lunch period, and I'm walking down the hallway to meet Peyton at OUR locker, but I stop in my tracks when I see she is already walking away in the company of someone else, a taller, blonder, more masculine someone else. I'm not exactly sure why, but a wave of jealousy ran through my body at that moment and I can't help but wonder if that heap of jealousy I felt was for my very recent ex Lucas or for my best friend Peyton. What ever the reason, I felt sick, seeing how they walked in such close proximity and hearing Peyton's almost desperate laughs while Lucas spoke. I quickly turned the other direction and walked off to the school parking lot where I found my car and got in. I went home early, not able to get my mind off the subject of Peyton and Lucas and I swear I almost ran over like two dogs and a little kid by the time I reached my driveway.

Three hours pass, I've been laying on my bed almost brainlessly staring at my sealing. "SHIT" I rolled off the bed almost having a panic attack as my phone went off, then quickly jumped up to grab it and before even looking to see who it was I answered it. "B Davis, where did you run off too?" it was a voice I knew pretty damn well, Nathan Scott. We have sixth period together and he's probably wondering where I am, did I mention were very close friends? Well we are. "Why, is class totally lame without my hot ass there?" I laughed at how unbelievably conceited that just sounded. "How'd you guess? I'm coming over." He said with a swift kick to his sentence and I could hear his silly smirk as he hung up the phone before I could reply. In no more then ten minutes I heard the steps leading to my room creak, I guess I've picked up the bad habit of leaving my doors unlocked from Peyton. "Ew Nathan!" I squealed as he laughed and got up from trying to sit on my face, I laughed too at how dumb some of the things we did together were. "So what leaves Brooke laying in bed alone instead of ruling the school on a day like this?" he said with a chuckle to his voice. I answered as I fixed my hair "Nothing, nothing, just a little tired." I lied, and I could see by the look on his face that he could tell. Of course it would be really stupid of me too believe he couldn't tell when I was lying. But like the great friend that he is, he ignored my lie and just pulled me in for a hug then pulled back and grabbed me from off of the bed walking out of my room and down the stairs. "Where are you taking me??" I hit him on the back repeatedly until he would tell me where we were going. He laughed as if the slaps he was getting tickled him "Calm down, were just going to have some fun."

The next thing I knew I was already in the passenger seat of his car, I glanced at him still curious and impatient; he simply shook his head with a small laugh "Stop your huffing and puffing you big baby" he stuck his tongue out at me and I hit him on the arm, you could obviously tell her took daily 'beatings' from me and of course, easily, non of them did anything as much to even bruise him. "Hey! I resent that Nathan Scott" I guess he was right, there was no way I was going to explain to him why I was feeling so shitty, so I might as well suck it up and stop making everyone else's day shit. The car started moving as I leaned back against the leather seat, then began to speak "So are you going to tell me where were going, or wait till I have a cardiac arrest from all the suspense?" I asked him half jokingly as my sentenced hinted laughter and my mind began to wander through the possibilities. "Hmm, I don't know, let me think about that one" he said as he mockingly began to think, some times he was completely unpredictable, but no matter what it was he was always able to cheer me up when needed.


End file.
